Limerencia
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Es la primavera misma que se cierne en torno a ellas y su corazón martilleando contra su pecho ante su tibiez invernal. [GL]


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.

 **Summary:** Es la primavera misma que se cierne en torno a ellas y su corazón martilleando contra su pecho ante su tibiez invernal.

 **Pareja:** Diane/Elizabeth Liones. Mención Meliodas/Elizabeth y Meliodas/Diane unilateral.

 **Advertencia:** Divergencia del Canon. OoC gratuito. No tengo idea de en qué momento está situado esto, pero creo que sería más o menos antes del último arco argumental de la primera temporada del anime.

 **Notas:** Llevaba queriendo escribir algo de mis niñas preciosas desde hace unas semanas y finalmente logré sacar algo. Aunque no creo que tenga mucho sentido dentro del canon, pero por algo es una especie de AU, ¿no? ewe

Disfrútenlo, de todos modos.

* * *

 **Limerencia**

 **[** estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona a otra **]**

* * *

i.

Elizabeth Liones es la chica de cabello albino y ojos de mar que trae sus sonrisitas tímidas enredadas en los meñiques, ella siempre está irradiando calidez y una alegría casi empañada en sus gestos cordiales. Le desconcierta, de cierto modo. Y es que ella es una _princesa_ ; una de esas con la vida asegurada, hermosa y querida por todos, tan pequeña y frágil. Sin embargo—

Sin embargo ella sigue _tratando_ , se esfuerza lo más que puede para ayudarles a ella y al Capitán y no serles un estorbo.

Es algo sorprendente, y admirable; lo admite.

Diane piensa, de repente, que no le molestaría el pelear por ella y su reino. Y es un " _Princesa"_ que termina transformándose en "Elizabeth", sin título alguno, así de simple y familiar— _cercano_ ; del mismo modo en el que la convence de ahorrarle el " _sama_ " a su propio nombre. Y— se siente bien, de cierta manera ligeramente curiosa. Se siente realmente bien.

¿Acaso tendría que ser de otro modo?

Ella termina volviéndose su tan _preciada_ amiga y—

Eso debería ser suficiente pero—

* * *

ii.

Resulta que:

Diane no es ciega, ¿bien? No le pasa desapercibido el cómo las mejillas de Elizabeth se encienden en presencia del Capitán, (y no solamente a causa de sus actuaciones pervertidas) o simplemente le es inevitable ver la manera en que ella lo mira con algo más que admiración en sus pupilas y—

Aquello no debería de _molestarle_ , ¿cierto? Es decir, claro que _debería_ ; después de todo a ella _también_ le gusta el Capitán, ¿no es así? Así que sí _debería_ molestarle un poco o causarle celos o— o algo. Pero; y aunque al principio, cuando recién la conocía, admite que _sí_ fue de _ese_ modo; ya no lo siente de la misma forma.

Ya no es de ella de quien está celosa, sino que es _por_ ella.

Y eso es un cambio significativo en toda la situación. Definitivamente.

…

Entonces.

Es un poco repentino, pero no le cuesta tanto el hacerse a la idea.

De que le _quiere_ , a Elizabeth, es decir— Bueno, _tal vez sí_ le cueste un poco. No demasiado. No en realidad.

Y es que es Elizabeth con sus manos de muñeca, piel de porcelana y sonrisas de eclipse lunar; ella y su amabilidad y dulzura innatas que le aceleran el corazón y le hacen desear, nuevamente, el poder ser pequeña; con tal de ser capaz de pararse a su lado de una manera _normal_ , de abrazarla apropiadamente, de poder tomar su mano entre las suyas como las parejas lo hacen y—

De ese modo, quizá, hasta la podría besar.

Es un bonito pensamiento ese, el de poder posar sus labios sobre los de ella, el de tener ese derecho. Y siquiera el atreverse a imaginarlo le deja la garganta vuelta un nudo y el rostro tan enrojecido que termina por ocultárselo entre medio de sus coletas, como de costumbre, a pesar de que no haya nadie allí afuera para verla en esos momentos. Ya es de noche después de todo, y el resto del grupo está en sus respectivos lugares, dormidos; mientras ella hace el intento de rendirse ante el sueño sin terminar distrayéndose y recordando —por tercera o cuarta vez seguida— el cómo Elizabeth y Meliodas se encuentran justo ahora durmiendo en la misma habitación, en la _misma_ cama.

Y saberlo le hace arder en rabia, en celos; por más que también sea consciente de que no se encuentran haciendo _nada más_ que precisamente eso; dormir; gracias, principalmente, a que Hawk siempre se toma las molestias de amarrar al Capitán, sólo por si las dudas.

Aun así, le molesta el saber lo cercanos que son esos dos, recordar las miradas que Elizabeth le dedica al rubio tal vez sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Le frustra y le entran deseos apenas contenidos de hacer temblar toda la tierra para dejar salir aquella frustración. La siente como una molestia que le oprime el pecho y le llena los ojos de lágrimas invisibles, que se rehúsa a derramar.

De repente se da cuenta de que; incluso si realmente es así y es a Meliodas a quien Elizabeth quiere, ella sólo desea poder decírselo, confesarle que la quiere y que bien podría estar enamorándose de ella y su mirada acuosa, tan reconfortante. Incluso si ya sabe o, más bien, sospecha la respuesta que recibirá, quiere ser capaz de hacérselo saber antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Incluso si hacerlo termina arruinando su amistad de alguna forma.

* * *

iii.

Al día siguiente, con la excusa de querer pasar un poco más de tiempo de calidad entre chicas, consigue convencer a Elizabeth para que vayan juntas a explorar el área. Y ambas son sólo sonrisas y cordialidad y risitas tontas que se les escapan involuntariamente, Diane aprecia esos pequeños momentos de paz que siempre son capaces de compartir juntas; un corto pero significativo descanso en medio de las peleas casi diarias que tiene que enfrentar— y que enfrenta _por_ ella, a final de cuentas.

En cierto punto llegan a un campo rodeado de flores; no lo suficientemente lejos del bar como para sentir que se habían perdido, pero sí lo suficiente para que Diane supiera que contaban con algo de privacidad por el momento, lo cual agradece. Porque es ahí y en ese instante, con la silueta de Elizabeth resaltando en medio del colorido paisaje y los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos; que Diane sabe que lo hará. Que finalmente se lo dirá.

—Elizabeth… —su nombre se escapa de entre sus labios antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

La princesa la mira expectante, las manos detrás de su espalda y su melena clara moviéndose con el viento. Diane decide sentarse a su lado, para poder verla con más facilidad.

— ¿Si, Diane? —su expresión cambia a una de ligera preocupación (ella siempre parece estar preocupándose por los demás más que por sí misma) — ¿Necesitas decirme algo?

Muerde su labio inferior con ansiedad y ya hasta puede sentir su rostro tornarse de cada una de las tonalidades existentes de rojo, pero no cambia de opinión.

—Y-yo… Sí, necesito decirte… —su mente está hecha un completo desorden, pero hace el esfuerzo de buscar las palabras correctas.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? —ladea el rostro y se le acerca un poco más, y en un gesto de confianza posa sus manos pequeñas y suaves sobre una de las de Diane, enormes y endurecidas por las batallas y la tierra— P-puedes decírmelo si es así, para eso están las amigas.

Diane asiente con la vista perdida en sus manos entrelazadas de una forma casi bizarra, pensando que probablemente sería la última vez en que se encontrarían en esa misma condición. Con su mano libre toma parte de su cabello para ocultar inútilmente sus mejillas ruborizadas, toma una bocanada profunda de aire y.

Lo deja salir.

—M-Me gustas Elizabeth —dice, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Y-y no me refiero a que me gustes como amiga, me… me gustas como _persona_. Me gustas un montón. Demasiado y— y _sé_ que ambas somos chicas y que te gusta el Capitán, y que tú sólo me ves como una amiga y que no tendría oportunidad, o que incluso si no fuera así sería… sería _demasiado_ raro porque tú eres una _princesa_ , una hermosa princesa y yo sólo una _gigante_ , y ni siquiera podríamos hacer lo que hacen las parejas comunes como besarse. Y yo en serio _quiero_ besarte y… —y ya lo ha arruinado sin dudas.

Calla abruptamente, siendo consciente de eso; de que lo ha arruinado. Y el que la única respuesta que pareciera recibir por unos momentos sea un completo silencio sólo lo hace peor. Pero entonces nota como Elizabeth no ha retirado sus manos de sobre la suya, empero las ha movido hasta rodear uno de sus dedos y—

Diane abre los ojos y se topa con el semblante enrojecido de Elizabeth, una sonrisa temblorosa pero sincera pintada en sus labios y Diane podría hasta jurar que hay algo así como un anhelo brillando en su mirada.

—Eli…

—Me siento igual —la interrumpe en lo que parece un arrebato de felicidad y… alivio—. También me gustas… ¡También me gustas mucho, Diane!

El corazón de la castaña da un vuelco. Apenas puede creer lo que ella le ha dicho, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad y, sin embargo, es lo que más llevaba deseando escuchar durante aquellas interminables semanas.

—P-pero, ¿y el Capitán? —cuestiona, involuntariamente.

—No niego que aprecio mucho a Meliodas-sama, y siempre estaré agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho y hace por mí. Pero a pesar de eso no lo veo de esa forma —su sonrisa se ensancha y Diane ya no tiene dudas de que es amor lo que resplandece en su mirar—. Es a ti a quien quiero. Pero tenía miedo de decírtelo, creí… creí que sólo arruinaría nuestra amistad y no quería que me odiaras.

—No podría —Diane no puede evitar sonreír, sintiendo como si todo eso fuera el más maravilloso e imposible sueño. Como si se hubiese librado de un peso demasiado insoportable para cargar—. Nunca podría odiarte. Yo también tenía miedo, no creí que sintieras lo mismo.

Elizabeth lanza una risita, un par de lágrimas escapándosele de los ojos, y es que ella siempre es tan emocional. Diane le seca las lágrimas con uno de sus dedos, delicadamente, para luego tomarla entre sus manos y acercarla a su rostro. Ella se abraza a su mejilla, acariciando su piel con la punta de los dedos y Diane no puede más que pronunciar bajito su nombre entre suspiros de alegría, los latidos de sus corazones formando una melodía desincronizada.

Y—

* * *

iv.

Al final:

(es la primavera misma que se cierne en torno a ellas y un regusto dulzón que se posa sobre la comisura de los labios de Diane, en un instante;

y su corazón martilleando contra su pecho ante su tibiez invernal,

correspondiendo el beso lo mejor que puede, lo más suavemente que puede y

amándola, amándola, amándola).


End file.
